InuYasha's new love
by Sasha94
Summary: When Kagome sacrafices herself to the Shikon jewl and drags along Naraku and KiKyo's souls into the Jewl with hers.Four new GIRLS come along from Kagome's time.But one thing InuYasha dont get is why the hell are they HANYOUS and full fledged demons.
1. Default Chapter

KAGOME'S FIRST AND LAST KISS

The gang where hanging out near Naraku's abandoned castle.Shippo was very curious about the look on InuYasha's face.InuYasha noticed and turned away. Then InuYasha turned aroundand hit Shippo across the head."InuYasha what did you do that for."said Kagome."He was looking at me with that face he does whenever he thinks I'm up too something."screamed InuYasha.

"Here we go again." Said Miroku.

InuYasha was alarmed by the smell of Naraku.InuYasha quickly pulled his sword in front of himself.Naraku jumped from out of no were.InuYasha realized that Naraku was looking at Kagome.

She was the one who was carrying the jewl.The jewl was now missing only Four shards.

Naraku ran toward Kagome.But that didn't stop InuYasha from cutting off a few legs.Kagome watched has InuYasha fought with all his might.She was wondering what she should do to help.Sudenly all you could hear was "WINDSCAR."Naraku doged it then cut InuYasha's leg.Kagome was very scared.She knew that Naraku was really trying to cut InuYasha's neck.Inuyasha would just doge it.

Kagome looked at the jewl and realized she could sacrafice herself.The jewl was only missing 3 shards so it would and will have enough power.

Kagome fell to the ground and started to cry.InuYasha noticed.Naraku took another slice at InuYasha's leg.Then his leg started to bleed.He limped over to Kagome's side.

Miroku and Sango took over for a while.

InuYasha looked at Kagome and knew something was up.All of a sudden out of no where,Kagome kissed InuYasha.He was shocked.He didn't know what to say or do.Kagome looked at him for a bit then brought up her spirit"I love you InuYasha."Kagome said.InuYasha thought it was all some sort of dream,but the pain in his leg was to real.

Kagome stood up.She said some prayers and and then the Shikon Jewl started to glow a bright red.

Kikyo was hopping the Jewl was going to kill InuYasha.But she was wrong.

"Die you stupid hanyou.I wish for you to rot in HELL."Kikyo said.

InuYasha could now bearly move.

He was aloso confused. The woman he loved wanted him to die.And a girl he hated chose now of all times to confess to him her love with a kiss three words.

The Shikon Jewl suddenly turned a very light pink.Naraku was suked up followed by Kikyo.Kagome bent down with tears in her eyes.InuYAsha looked up and decided to return the kiss he had gotten earlier.Then Kagome bent forward.She held his hands tight. Befor his lips could get close to her's

the Jewl suked her up as well.

InuYasha watched as she disapeard.Miroku,Sango,Shippo and InuYasha were in shock the InuYasha started to cry.He never felt more pain in his life.Both of his loves where gone for all internity.He fell to the ground and cried more and more


	2. WILL MORNING AT THE WELL HELP?

WILL MOURNING AT THE WELL HELP?

The gang were felling sad about Kagome's death. They decided to go to the place were they first met her.They were all mouning at the well, when suddenly InuYasha's ears priked up."Something's comming."said InuYasha as he jumped away from the well. "Quik Sango hide behind me I'll protect you."said Miroku.

"Dont worry I'm a big girl now MOM!"said Sango with a laugh.Miroku blushed.Just then a hanyou jumped out of the well.Followed by another. Then a full fledged demon jumped out of the well. Followed by another one.

"Lets go Jess." Called one of the hanyous."Me and Kari are going for a walk."Said the older full fledged demon.

"Hi there."said Shippo to the little female foxkitsou."Hi.Wanna play a game?" said Kari."Sure."said Shippo.

"Get back here Shippo!" said InuYasha runnig out of the woods.

DAMN IT thought InuYasha.He stared at the younger hanyou."You can't be." The female hanyou said.

She got a hold of InuYasha's head.He was stunned. She inspected his ears.

"Not fake."she said."What are you talking about,of course there real."said InuYasha trying to break free. But she held on.She felt the sides of his head realizing he had no ears there he might be a hanyou like her.They stood in gaze.Then they both turned away from each other and blushed.

"Are you a hanyou." asked the girl."Ya." said InuYasha.

"Hi.My name is Rebecca but you can call me Beca if you want to."

"ok then."sad InuYasha. "So, who else is here besides Shippo?"Rebeccca asked.

"Oh yeah.MIROKU,SANGO,KILALA. Its ok."

"InuYasha's in love.InuYasha's in love.InuYasha's in love." Kari and Shippo were singning together.InuYasha growled at the same time Rebeccca was.Then they both hit the little demons heads together."OWWW"said the two little foxes.

"Well we got to go set up camp.See ya later...what was your name again?"

" InuYasha" he said. "Ok then bye InuYasha,Miroku,Sango,Kilala and Shippo."

said Rebecca and her older sister Jessica.


	3. WILL MORNING AT THE WELL HELP?

WILL MOURNING AT THE WELL HELP?

The gang were felling sad about Kagome's death. They decided to go to the place were they first met her.They were all mouning at the well, when suddenly InuYasha's ears priked up."Something's comming."said InuYasha as he jumped away from the well. "Quik Sango hide behind me I'll protect you."said Miroku.

"Dont worry I'm a big girl now MOM!"said Sango with a laugh.Miroku blushed.Just then a hanyou jumped out of the well.Followed by another. Then a full fledged demon jumped out of the well. Followed by another one.

"Lets go Jess." Called one of the hanyous."Me and Kari are going for a walk."Said the older full fledged demon.

"Hi there."said Shippo to the little female foxkitsou."Hi.Wanna play a game?" said Kari."Sure."said Shippo.

"Get back here Shippo!" said InuYasha runnig out of the woods.

DAMN IT thought InuYasha.He stared at the younger hanyou."You can't be." The female hanyou said.

She got a hold of InuYasha's head.He was stunned. She inspected his ears.

"Not fake."she said."What are you talking about,of course there real."said InuYasha trying to break free. But she held on.She felt the sides of his head realizing he had no ears there he might be a hanyou like her.They stood in gaze.Then they both turned away from each other and blushed.

"Are you a hanyou." asked the girl."Ya." said InuYasha.

"Hi.My name is Rebecca but you can call me Beca if you want to."

"ok then."sad InuYasha. "So, who else is here besides Shippo?"Rebeccca asked.

"Oh yeah.MIROKU,SANGO,KILALA. Its ok."

"InuYasha's in love.InuYasha's in love.InuYasha's in love." Kari and Shippo were singning together.InuYasha growled at the same time Rebeccca was.Then they both hit the little demons heads together."OWWW"said the two little foxes.

"Well we got to go set up camp.See ya later...what was your name again?"" InuYasha" he said. "Ok then bye InuYasha,Miroku,Sango and Shippo."said Rebecca and her older sister Jessica.


End file.
